Volver a Vos
by Izanami-Chan
Summary: Shaoran y Sakura estan separados, y la nostalgia se hace cada vez mas fuerte..


Volver a Vos.  
  
  
  
"Son muchas sensaciones, pocas las palabras  
  
tu amor no entiende la distancia y puede mas..."  
  
Syaoran caminaba hacia la ventana que tenia vista a la ciudad. En el apartamento , la radio estaba prendida y a través de ella se escuchaba una balada, que producía un pequeño magullo en su triste corazón...  
  
"Sakura-Chan....."  
  
"Veo el tiempo que vendrá y late bajo tus alas blancas,  
  
y comprendo que nunca es temprano para dar..."  
  
Sus pasos eran lentos. Su hermosa mirada era tapada por su flequillo que no le permitía ver la verdad, aunque bien que la sabia...  
  
"¿Dónde Estarás en este preciso momento?..". Sus suspiros se reflejaban en su ojos , que apreciaban silenciosamente el paisaje de la ciudad de Hong Kong, en una noche oscura, pero al mismo tiempo brillante, por las estrellas.  
  
"Sakura.....", sus susurros eran perdidos entre el viento cálido de esa noche de verano. Sus palabras, mágicamente iban viajando a través de las brisas que levantaban pequeños pétalos de cerezo, llegando hasta una pequeña ventana, en una casa de la ciudad de Tomoeda...  
  
"Syaoran-Kun...., quisiera estar contigo en este momento.."  
  
"Escucho las canciones, que vendrán mañana  
  
el tiempo solo puede estar de nuestro lado..."  
  
Sakura estaba sola en su casa, se encontraba mirando las estrellas a través de su ventana..., su ventana a su alma.  
  
-Sakura....., te sientes mal de nuevo?-Kero iba asomando su cabecita amarilla por el cajón, mirando preocupado a su dueña.  
  
-No pasa nada Kero....-Dijo bajando la cabeza, y ocultando una leve lagrima que bajaba por sus tersas mejillas...  
  
"Lo único que sucede es que no he vuelto a ver a Syaoran..., y siento que estoy muriendo..."....  
  
..Syaoran se encontraba apoyado contra la baranda del balcón, estaba mirando al vacío, mientras los recuerdos acudían a su mente, y su soledad lo asfixiaba..  
  
"Si me acerco a tu verdad, no tengo que vivir asustada  
  
tu amor me cura las heridas que aun no sangran..."  
  
Sakura pensaba en Syaoran, era lo único que podía hacer. Pensaba aquella vez, cuando le confeso sus sentimientos a Yukito, y el la consoló. Cuando el la había abrazado, sentía que las heridas de su amor iban desapareciendo rápidamente. Sentía que la felicidad comenzaba a entrar en su corazón, y no podía evitar que surgiera una cálida paz entre sus brazos. Pero..  
  
El ya no estaba, ¿volvería alguna vez?.....  
  
..."Tengo que volver-Pensó Syaoran-pero...., y si ella no me quiere?, no quiero obligarla a que me responda...". Su mirada se concentraba en las personas que transitaban aquella pequeña calle. Hay tantas historias sin descubrir, y tantos promesas sin cumplir, "¿Por qué?". Solo pudo decir el joven con sus ojos húmedos...  
  
"Si me voy,  
  
es solo por que quiero volver,  
  
volver a vos es despertar y vos un sueño..."  
  
Las manos del joven se aferraban fuertemente a la baranda, una brisa corría llevando sus cabellos y sus lagrimas... Las lagrimas que representaban mil sentimientos, de los cuales no podía expresar ninguno...  
  
"Tu ausencia se transforma,  
  
en un desierto helado..."  
  
Sakura miro hacia adentro, se sentía tan sola....  
  
El frío de la soledad corría a través de todo su cuerpo, necesitaba que el la abracé cálidamente, y le susurre cuanto la necesitas cerca, podría pasar eso alguna vez?. Sus esperanzas cada iban siendo mas lejanas. Todas las noches soñaba con el, soñaba que el estaba cerca de ella y que le sonreía como las pocas veces que le había echo, que le sonreía dulcemente, y mostrando una mirada cálida a su figura. Quería volver a ver eso, pero lo único que tenia ahora era el frío, el frío que la iba atrapando lentamente...  
  
"Las cosas que te nombran,  
  
clavan sus puñales..."  
  
-"Oye Shiriuji, gracias por el ramo.."-Decía una jovencita mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
-"De nada Sakura, creo que eres la mas linda de todas las flores"-Su sonrisa resplandecía y abrazo a la chica dulcemente. Ese día, Syaoran había presenciado todo, se había quedado intacto a aquella escena. Y sus ojos no habían resistido tal cosa. Necesitaba a su "flor de cerezo", pensaba todo el tiempo.  
  
"No lo soporto.........", grito fuertemente hacia el espacio para liberarse un poco, pero no lo había aliviado, solo lo haría cuando la viera, y se diera cuenta que estaba todo bien. Miro hacia la habitación, y vio la bufanda que le había tejido. La agarro y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, sintiéndose aunque sea, un poco mas cerca...  
  
"Si no lloro es por que estoy,  
  
pensando como ir a buscarte..."  
  
"Si tan solo pudiera viajar, lo vería......". Volvía hacia la ventana silenciosamente, se acomodo en la ventana, mientras que su rostro demostraba la tristeza. Entonces, cuando un pétalo de "Sakura" caía sobre la palma de su mano, recordó una frase..  
  
"Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien!".Inclino su cabeza y medito un poco, eso era verdad!. Pase lo que pase, ella no podrá separarse de Syaoran, por que el es su amor verdadero, y eso nadie ni nada se lo podría quitar!. Suspiro con una leve sonrisa, mientras la noche se hacia mas oscura y el viento se volvía mas fuerte, moviendo rápidamente las hojas verdes de los árboles. Miro hacia el cielo por ultima vez, y sintió una leve paz que inundaba su corazón...  
  
"Pronto lo veré...., lo se". Concluyo cerrando sus ojos...  
  
El joven Li, se sentó en la baranda del balcón, sin apartar su mirada profunda del cielo.  
  
"Cual de todas las estrellas será ella?", dijo un tanto triste. Bajo su mirada, y pensó sinceramente si debería volver...  
  
"Si la viera, me sentiría mejor, y necesito hacerlo. Necesito saber cual es mi destino..".  
  
Miro hacia el cielo otra vez, mientras el viento se llevaba todo a su alrededor, incluyendo recuerdos y lagrimas...  
  
Por que en ese momento, encontró su estrella "Sakura": la que brillaba mas...  
  
"Si no estoy...  
  
sabes que pronto voy a volver..."  
  
  
  
FIN.!  
  
  
  
Nota de Autora: Un poko triste tal vez, no?. Pos la letra de la canción es de Daniela Herrero, y kuando la eskuche kede enamorada de esta balada. Así ke es suya la letra, no de Uds.! (xDDDD).  
  
La letra me rekuerda a una personita especial, T_T. Tons pa no ponerme tan triste me puse a escribir, ya que hace bastante que no lo hacia, ^____^.  
  
Cualquier bomba que me quieran mandar, o alguna torta de chocolate, háganlo a aki: azusa12@hotmail.com  
  
Kiero mushos maaaaails, UJUJUJUUUUU, xDDD.  
  
Byeechuuu!.  
  
Saku_Kino. 


End file.
